


Put the Romance in Necromancy

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [187]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Necromancy, Prompt Fic, Resurrection, Storms, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aiolia travels to the afterlife in search of his brother, Aiolos. His companion, Deathmask can bring him back to life, but only if they reach him in time. Deathmask may have ulterior motives here, but he has just as much incentive as Aiolia to see this through.





	Put the Romance in Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I am open for prompts currently, and will be closing prompts on Monday, May 6, 2019. [I accept anonymous prompts!](https://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/184578439744/opening-normalhoroscopes-prompts)
> 
> The prompts are all written by normal_horoscopes over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Taurus: A thunderous rain-swept plain. The dead are placed in covered towers to keep the storms off. Thunder signals a soul crossing over._

“Oi, kitten. Time to get a move on.” The voice that wakes Aiolia is gruff and low, hissed almost directly into his ear. He whines under his breath and pries his eyes open, stretching reluctantly.

“Don’t call me kitten,” he grumbles lightly. The man who calls himself Deathmask- though Aiolia is very sure that’s not his real name- rolls red eyes.

“Whatever. Time to go.” He says, standing and shifting his grey-dappled cloak. “Can’t stay in one place too long. The caretakers might find us. The jail-crows of the afterlife.” He sneers out at the rain, and Aiolia shifts his own cloak, the same dappled greys and grey-greens. They blend into the rainswept plains like this, which is why Deathmask had insisted on it. They stand in the doorway, and Aiolia glances over his shoulder at the quiet, eerie rows of dead bodies sheltered here from the rain.

“I miss my brother.” He mutters, and there’s a flash of sympathy on Deathmask’s hard face, though he turns away almost too quickly for Aiolia to see it.

“We all have someone we miss, kitten.” He rays roughly. “Come on, though. I don’t fancy getting caught by the jail-crows, and if his soul passes on before we find him, none of my necromancy will be worth a damn.” He says brusquely, and Aiolia nods. They’ve already scoured this tower, now it’s on to the next, and hoping with each peal of thunder that his brother remains here.

They step out into the unceasing rain, and while most of it slides off oil-treated canvas, they’re still wet and miserable in minutes.

“Who are you looking for, anyway?” Aiolia calls over the rain. “You still haven’t told me who it is!” Deathmask glances over, mouth twisted into something wry and grieved.

“His name is Saga, and he was my lover’s lover. Your brother’s lover, too.” He tells Aiolia, and he can feel his eyes go wide with shock.

“What, you mean he was a two-timing jerk?” Aiolia asks, deeply indignant. Deathmask rolls his eyes.

“No, it was an open relationship!” He calls back, deeply exasperated. Aiolia feels himself pull a deeply confused face. He knows polyamory and open relationships are a thing, but that doesn’t mean he personally understands it. Though… if his brother had been happy like that, he can’t complain.

“Why do you want to bring him back?” Aiolia asks, and Deathmask looks deeply put upon.

“Because I loved him too, and your brother, but I never got the chance to say it. Now shut the hell up or I’ll leave you here.” He snaps caustically. Aiolia squeaks and flushes, looking at his companion in a new light.

They duck into the next tower, and begin their search, glancing through the bodies. Aiolia knows the description of this Saga, though they’ve never met, he just hadn’t known who it was.

“Deathmask! Is this him?” He calls softly, finding a tall blond man with long hair, glassy blue eyes, and golden-tanned skin. Deathmask trots over, and immediately drops to his knees beside the body.

“Yeah,” he says shakily. “Check for your brother- they died around the same time, maybe they’re here in chronological order.” Aiolia needs no further instruction, checking all the nearby bodies as Deathmask sets up candles and chalks arcane symbols on the ground. He’s beginning to lose hope, the chanting behind him reaching a fever pitch, when he pulls back the latest blanket and comes face to face with Aiolos, green eyes glassy, face peaceful in death. He chokes back a cry of grief. This is only temporary. He gathers Aiolos into his arms, hefting him up and carrying him back towards Deathmask, who looks surprisingly hellish in the candlelight, white hair reflecting it, and red eyes gleaming with a fevered light.

But it’s worked. Saga blinks, and groans, sluggishly raising a hand to his face. Deathmask steps into the circle and hauls him upright and out, indicating Aiolia to put Aiolos where Saga had lain. Saga sits, shivering and confused, death-shroud wrapped around his shoulders against the chill and his nudity.

Aiolos blinks his eyes open in short order, equally confused and bewildered, and Deathmask makes a soft, triumphant noise.

“We need to get moving. There’s still a chance the storm could tear their souls free. Come on Aiolos, Saga. You’ve been missed. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Deathmask says hurriedly. He packs his things away and wipes clean the chalk with a rag. Both he and Aiolia help Saga and Aiolos stand, and they are bewildered, but compliant, letting themselves be led out into the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
